ABSTRACT There is a paradigm shift occurring in asbestos research that is forcing experts in several fields to reconsider the current nomenclature and our understanding of health effects of different types of mineral fibers. There is a critical need to bring these experts together to consider these challenges to the traditional ways of studying asbestos, to discuss the emerging needs, and to adapt our research approaches. The proposed conference addresses that critical need by coordinating with the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health. Issues making this meeting timely include, a) discoveries of Naturally Occurring Asbestos (NOA) in bedrock and alluvial deposits in several states in the U.S., as well as around the world, with a footprint much larger than previously estimated, b) recent data showing that mineral fibers that do not meet the strict regulatory definition of ?asbestos? nevertheless have health consequences, c) novel findings from ATSDR-funded Libby Epidemiology Research Program (LERP) and Childhood Health Exposure Follow-up Investigation Study (CHIEFS) which mandate a new look at non-cancer asbestos related disease, in addition to the traditional use of cancer as the health end point most often used to determine asbestos toxicity, d) the new reference concentration (RfC) for Libby Amphibole which has been established by the EPA based on data showing non-cancer outcomes at very low exposures. The new RfC may impact future risk assessment as new NOA exposures occur. The conference proposed in this application will be held in conjunction with a NIOSH-sponsored meeting regarding nomenclature and characterization of asbestos fibers, giving us the perfect opportunity to establish an interdisciplinary discussion regarding the characteristics of asbestos that cause disease. The overall combined conference will take place in September 2016, at Lister Hill Auditorium in Washington, DC. The working title for the 1.5- day NIOSH workshop is, ?Elongate Mineral Fiber Terminology and Characterization?. The health effects portion of the conference (this application) will also be 1.5 days, and will be titled, ?Novel Research Findings on Environmental Asbestos Exposure?. Our aims are to: a) bring together national experts in fiber pathogenicity, recent health outcomes discoveries, and risk assessment to share the current state of the science with a broad, combined audience from academia, federal agencies, and the public, and b) initiate discussions that will place priorities on how we can study emerging health risks efficiently, expediently, and with the shared overall goal of protecting public health.